


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess), Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, how to tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cypher finds someone on his way back to valorant headquarters
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	untitled

It’s late at night when Cypher is heading to Valorant headquarters, taking his usual alleyway back. Taking a walk for a while for some fresh air, to clear his head and to be by himself for a little bit. Just to step away from other things around him. 

The surveillant enters the alleyway, immediately hearing faint crying that concerns him. Sounds like a baby. He looks around the dark area for the noise. The more closer he gets, the louder the crying gets. There’s no way someone left a baby in this alleyway, he thinks. He hopes not.

That’s when he found the baby in the carrier, crying their eyes out. How long have they been here? 

“Oh, no.” He says to himself.

Cypher kneels down to the baby, checking for any injuries the baby could’ve had but there was nothing. The baby looked fine and well, visually. Cypher reaches to the baby, picking them up from the carrier they were in for hours, he guessed. The crying decreases a little when they were in his arms, turning into whimpers. Cypher sighs out.

He doesn’t know what to do. The only thing he can do is bring the baby with him to headquarters. He wonders how the other agents will react. Especially Omen, since they have  _ something _ going on between them. He’s lucky the headquarter is close. He wastes no time walking out of the alley, quickly. 

-

The baby’s crying calms down during the walk back, making the baby go into deep sleep. Thank god. Cypher enters the quarters silently, shutting the door behind him. Darkness surrounds the surveillant until he turns the lights on. He didn’t expect anyone to be up this late, especially Sage but he sees her in the kitchen, sitting at their island with her back facing him. She turns around when she hears his footsteps come in and has a look of shock that Cypher isn’t surprised about. Her eyebrows raised, eyes widened slightly. 

“Cypher- What is happening here?” He then explains to Sage about finding the baby in the alley. Sage takes in the information, understanding completely. 

“I couldn’t leave the baby there, Sage. It’s sad to see.” Cypher says, knowing he used to think about having a kid  _ someday _ . 

“Do you plan on keeping it?”

“You know I can’t.” The scientist nods. 

“Look...” Sage starts to say. “Let’s check on the baby real quick.. to see if there’s anything wrong.” Even though she couldn’t see it with his mask in the way, Cypher gives her a thankful smile. Thankful for her being the first to see his situation and help, being the healer. 

“Thank you.” Sage pats his shoulder. 

“It’s not a problem. I got you.”

11 pm. Cypher is in Sage’s medical bay. He gave her the baby, carefully to examine better. He sat in the corner of the room, head to the wall and arms crossed, watching the healer work in silence. 11:20 pm when she finalizes the quick check-up, giving the sleeping baby back to Cypher. 

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with him.” 

_ Him _ . Hm, he always wanted a boy. With Nora. Back when she- The surveillant retains his thoughts, focusing on Sage again. It’s too late to think about the past. Not tonight.

“I appreciate this, my dear Sage.”

“As I said, it’s no problem.” Cypher stands up, slowly with the baby, ready to head to his room. “See you tomorrow.” 

They both say their goodbyes, going their own ways, then. Cypher sighs for what feels like the hundredth time this night. All he needs to do is sleep it off, so he does. Taking off his mask and hat. The baby laying on his chest, big hands supporting him. The surveillant closes his eyes, ready for sleep to take over but it just never comes. 

He lays on his bed, thinking of what’s going to happen next with the baby. He does not have things the baby needed; clothes, food, equipment. Hell, he doesn’t know anything about him. He’ll never understand why someone would do this to a child. Not wanting a baby is fine but leaving them helpless in some place like that? It’s not right.

He checks the time again on the wall. Midnight. He’s too deep in his thought again until he hears tiny snores coming from the baby on his chest. Cypher cracks a grin, bringing the baby from his chest to lay on his back right next to him. “I’m so sorry, little one.” He talks to the baby like he’s awake to hear it or understand it. 

_ You’re awake, aren’t you?  _

A dark, haunting voice coming from the comm on his desk. Omen. “Yes. Of course you’re awake too.” _ You know me.  _ Cypher rolls his eyes at that.

“Coming in or no?” Cypher says before dark smoke fills the corner of the room, then. The smoke disappears once Omen appears fully. The shadow walks up to him, stops when he sees the baby next to him. He shows no emotion, as usual with his purple hood in the way of it.

“A child?”

“Saw him alone when I was walking- I had to, Omen.” The shadow hums.

“Have you seen other agents?”

Cypher nods. “You and Sage. She checked on him.” Once again, Omen hums. Cypher wonders what he is thinking right now, with him asking these questions.

“I understand.” 

“I’m not keeping him forever. I wouldn’t be allowed to, anyway.” The way his lifestyle is, being a Valorant agent, he couldn’t raise a child. Omen keeps silent, listening to Cypher talk. “I’ll take him to a proper place in the morning.”

Omen slowly makes his way to Cypher, sitting on the edge of his bed near the baby and the surveillant. He looks down at the sleeping baby and Cypher watches him. He sees Omen lean down a little and what he sees next shocks the surveillant. Omen reaches out with a hand, index finger reaching for the baby’s right hand. The tiny hand wraps around his finger, causing a closed smile to spread on Cypher’s face. Cute _.  _

“Never took you as one to care for children.” 

Omen chuckles deeply under his hood. “Just this one.”

“You’re a good man.” Omen adds after a moment of silence between the two. 

“The man you truly are... I admire it.” Omen takes one of Cypher’s hands. “I admire you.” Then he pulls his hand away, standing up. Crazy that someone like Omen says that about another. The shadow that seemed to not give a fuck about anything but himself. Is he in a dream right now? It has to be.

“Are you the real Omen? I must be dreaming.” 

“I’m serious. I would not lie.” 

“Well, that is sweet.. hearing that from you,” Cypher yawns out, growing tired by the minute and Omen is aware of it. 

“You’re tired. I’ll take my leave.”

“What? No, you do not have to-”

“Goodnight, Cypher.” 

-

“Are you ready?” Sage asks. Cypher nods down at her. It’s 11 o’clock in the morning and he is taking the baby to a shelter with the help of the healer by his side. One they had to look up first and luckily there was one available a couple miles away from headquarters. Cypher sighed in relief. He wished he could take care of the child, keeping him and raising him but it is not possible. He just couldn’t see how it would work to match with his lifestyle. His “job.” 

“Let’s go, my friend.” 

-

8 pm at night. Cypher is back on his bed, laying down and randomly attaching and detaching his camera to the ceiling and back into his hand. He did the right thing earlier. He took the baby to a shelter for them to take better care of.. to find a more suitable family to find him and take him in.  _ He did the right thing _ , he knows he did. 

_ You’re a good man _ , he recalls in his mind. Omen’s voice repeating the line in his head.  _ I admire you.  _ Cypher chuckles at the memory of Omen saying that to him.  _ Admire _ . Interesting.


End file.
